


Il était une fois

by MissCactus



Series: House of Cracks [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Crack, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « C'était le kabedon le plus agressif que j'ai jamais vu... »
Relationships: Koala & Kuina & Nojiko & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: House of Cracks [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tous les chapitres de cet écrit se basent sur des thèmes de la nuit du fof (FFnet).  
> also ça n'a aucun sens. vraiment.
> 
> bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapitre basé sur le thème reine

Kuina retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur lorsque Koala resserra le corset autour de sa taille. Elle inspira lentement, s'assurant qu'elle pouvait encore respirer et n'allait pas s'évanouir en plein milieu de la scène, laissant son amie faire les derniers ajustements.

Ce jour qu'elle attendait avec appréhension était enfin arrivé : le festival culturel. Impossible d'y échapper, la totalité de sa classe avait été plus qu'enthousiaste, tellement qu'ils avaient même proposé de faire une pièce de théâtre originale. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui l'avait écrite, mais c'était une pièce simple, à la limite d'un conte de fée cliché, mais avec quelques pointes d'humour que chacun avait ajouté pour que le public ne s'endorme pas. Ils s'étaient démenés pour trouver des costumes qu'ils avaient rapiécés et les décors avaient été faits à partir de matériaux que ses camarades avaient trouvé chez eux, au fond de leurs greniers ou caves.

Elle devait avouer que plus tout cela avançait, plus elle était excitée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de tirer au sort les rôles. D'un côté elle était extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir tiré un rôle secondaire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de lignes à retenir, mais d'un autre elle redoutait le lever de rideau.

Kuina s'était retrouvé à jouer le rôle de la reine.

Elle n'en avait pas pensé grand chose en premier lieu, après tout elle avait juste à dire quelques lignes et se tenir debout sur la scène à regarder les autres personnages se fritter, jusqu'à ce que Usopp, un garçon du club d'arts qui avait accepté de les aider pour les costumes, se mette à inventer un design grandiose pour sa robe.

 _Et quelle robe !_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant Nojiko essayer de démêler les rubans.

D'un rose qui allait horriblement jurer avec ses cheveux, il y avait des dizaines de rubans, de la dentelle et des couches et des couches de jupons dans lesquelles elle n'allait probablement jamais réussir à passer les jambes. Très franchement, elle ne savait pas qui avait eu la foi et le temps de tout coudre, mais elle était aussi horrifiée qu'admirative devant ce travail.

« **Kuina, arrête de bouger, tu veux ?** soupira Koala en resserrant une nouvelle fois son corset, lui coupant le souffle.

\- **Vous savez, je suis toujours persuadée que je devrais mettre l'autre robe, la mauve, elle est plus sobre... Je ne suis pas le personnage principal** , essaya-t-elle une énième fois, sachant très bien que ses protestations étaient vaines (et d'ailleurs, personne ne lui répondit).

- **C'est bon !** s'exclama Nojiko avant de se relever, tenant la robe, **j'ai trouvé comment la mettre**. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir failli déchirer les jupons plusieurs fois, Kuina se retrouva en face du miroir à pied qu'un élève avait apporté.

C'était exactement ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle était _ridicule_.

Cette robe était affreuse, Usopp avait probablement rassemblé la totalité des designs ridicules qu'il avait créés au fil des années pour arriver à ce résultat, et elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle allait perdre le peu de dignité qu'elle avait, tout le monde allait se moquer d'elle, ses camarades de classe, ses amis, son père, tout le monde ! En sortant de cette salle de cours elle allait signer son arrêt de mort.

« **Oh, attends, ta couronne** , dit soudainement Koala avant d'attraper l'accessoire pour lui mettre sur la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. **Voilà ! Une reine parfaite !** »

Kuina échangea un regard dubitatif avec Nojiko avant que les deux jeunes filles se retournent vers Koala qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, un air fier collé au visage. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elles éclatent de rire toutes les trois.

« **Je suis ridicule !**

\- **Attends, attends, je dois prendre une photo, il faut absolument que je l'envoie à Nami !**

\- **Cette robe est immonde, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on t'ait convaincu de la mettre !** »

Koala eut à peine le temps de finir de prononcer cette phrase que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement. Les trois filles se retournèrent pour tomber sur Sabo et Ace qui avaient tous les deux les yeux posés sur Kuina.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, les cinq adolescents se jaugeant du regard, avant qu'ils explosent soudainement de rire.

« **Kuina, tu t'es vue ?** demanda Ace, se tenant l'estomac tant il riait. **Tu ressembles à rien !**

\- **Et Sabo alors !** rétorqua la jeune fille en pointant du doigt le blond qui devait se tenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber. **Comment vous avez réussi à lui faire enfiler _ça_ ?!** »

Le _ça_ en question était une tenue d'aristocrate des plus ridicules. Tout comme elle, il y avait de la dentelle _partout_ , des froufrous dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'utilité, et il portait une de ces perruques blanches si ridicules qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder plus d'une dizaine de secondes avant de se remettre à rire.

Ils parvinrent à se calmer après de longues minutes, remarquant alors que la représentation n'allait pas tarder à commencer et qu'ils devaient se presser s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire engueuler par leurs camarades.

« **On s'occupe de ranger ici, on vous rejoint pour regarder la pièce** , leur dit Koala, Nojiko rassemblant déjà les affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce. »

Sabo la remercia d'un sourire avant de présenter son bras à Kuina, un rire silencieux lui secouant les épaules.

« **Votre Altesse** , dit-il et elle dut se retenir de rire une nouvelle fois en levant la tête vers sa perruque. »

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du gymnase où une scène avait été installée pour la journée.

Cette pièce de théâtre allait être d'un ridicule, ils allaient très certainement être la risée du lycée pour toute l'année, mais au moins ils auraient de quoi rire pour longtemps.

* * *

« **Non mais franchement** , chuchota Ace et Nojiko dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui briser les côtes à coups de coude, **cette pièce est dégueulasse. Et puis elle n'a aucun sens. Sabo, le prince, passe des jours à faire le tour du pays pour sauver la princesse qu'il est censé épouser et au final il se tape sa _belle-mère_ ? C'est ridicule, le scénario ne tient pas debout. Tout ça pour que Sabo et Kuina se galochent à la fin, qui est l'abruti qui a écrit cette histoire ?** »

Nojiko se pinça l'arête du nez et Koala lâcha un soupir affligé au moment où Kuina, censée s'interposer pour protéger le prince, tomba lamentablement au milieu de la scène, les jambes empêtrées dans tous ses jupons.

« **Ah** , lâcha soudainement Ace, **c'est moi**. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapitre basé sur le thème épine.

La pièce avait été catastrophique.

Au moment de dire sa deuxième (et dernière) ligne, Kuina était tombée sur un de ses pauvres camarades qui était en charge de se cacher sous un faux rocher pour leur souffler les répliques qu'ils oubliaient, se tordant la cheville et lui cassant le nez au passage. Elle s'était bien évidemment relevée aussitôt, espérant que cela ne chamboulerait pas trop le déroulement de la pièce, mais elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'énorme tâche de sang sur sa poitrine.

Panique général dans le gymnase, panique générale parmi les acteurs, il y avait eu des cris, des bousculades et ils n'avaient jamais pu terminer cette foutu pièce.

Et dire qu'elle était sortie dans cette tenue ridicule pour rien.

Elle lâcha un soupir épuisé en passant une éponge mouillée à Nojiko pour qu'elle finisse de nettoyer les gouttes de sang qu'il restait sur la scène. Le festival était terminé depuis presque une heure et ils avaient décidé de nettoyer un peu derrière eux ce soir pour une pas avoir trop à en faire demain.

« **Ça va, ta cheville ?** lui demanda Nojiko en frottant le sol. »

Kuina haussa simplement les épaules en posant le regard sur sa cheville bandée. Ce n'était qu'une petite entorse, dans une semaine tout au plus elle serait sur pied, mais elle ne devait pas forcer dessus pendant un mois minimum si elle voulait ne pas se la tordre de nouveau. C'était assez dérangeant, mais elle allait s'en remettre.

« **N'empêche, c'était génial. De là où on était on avait vraiment l'impression que tu t'étais faite planter, c'était énorme** , rit Ace en assistant Koala qui démontait le décor.

\- **Et tout ce que tu as fait c'est prendre des photos ? Heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de mourir, alors** , rétorqua Kuina. »

Au final tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ils avaient été obligés de diffuser un message pour préciser que « **la reine de la pièce de théâtre présentée par la classe 3-B n'avait pas été blessée et l'accident s'était résolu sans problème** », mais personne n'avait appelé la police (du moins personne ne l'avait appelée une _seconde fois_ ).

« **En tout cas, Law t'en voudra probablement pour les dix prochaines années. Tu lui as complètement pété le nez** , dit Sabo en se hissant sur la scène pour aider à nettoyer. »

Kuina ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas de cette menace. D'un côté Law avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe et savoir qu'il lui en voulait était assez terrifiant (elle était sûre qu'il s'amusait à disséquer des gens pour passer le temps), mais d'un autre côté il était ami avec Luffy. A ses yeux, personne ne pouvait être crédible en étant ami avec _Luffy_.

Elle ne répondit tout simplement pas et regarda le jeune homme blond (qui avait enfin quitté sa perruque ridicule) aider Koala et Ace à déplacer les décors de la scène. Le conseil des élèves voulait que la scène provisoire soit enlevée demain matin, il fallait qu'ils aient rangé tout leur matériel d'ici-là. Kuina posa ensuite son regard sur Nojiko qui frottait encore le sol. Elle se sentait un peu gênée de ne pas les aider, mais son pied lui faisait terriblement mal dès qu'elle le posait par terre, elle ne leur serait pas très utile.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Sabo qui décrochait les nombreuses guirlandes. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin que la scène dans la salle de balle et les décorations avaient été faites à l'aide de guirlandes en papiers mais aussi de guirlandes de Noël, un mélange assez ridicule qui, heureusement, avait fait rire les spectateurs. Le garçon tira sur une guirlande un peu trop récalcitrante et finit par perdre l'équilibre. Toujours pieds nus, il glissa sur le bois et, après avoir essayé de garder l'équilibre en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, il finit par tomber, se fracassant juste à côté de Kuina qui sursauta en voyant sa chute violente.

« **Oh non, pas toi aussi** , soupira Ace en voyant son frère étalé de tout son long, les bras emmêlés dans les guirlandes qu'il avait finalement réussies à décrocher.

\- **Ça fait mal...** , marmonna le blond, le visage toujours contre le sol, **aidez-moi à m'enlever cette épine du pied** , ajouta-t-il en gémissant. »

Kuina hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer en voyant les nombreuses guirlandes emmêlées. Elle attrapa un bout d'une en papier pendant que Koala, accroupie à côté d'elle, tirait sur une guirlande de Noël. Les gémissements de Sabo redoublèrent lorsqu'elles tirèrent en même temps.

« **Non, noooon, vous allez me tuer, cette douleur est insupportable...**

\- **Ça va, on a compris, _drama queen_** , souffla Nojiko. »

Sabo releva la tête vers Kuina et elle se retint de rire en voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'il peinait à contenir. Comme elle le disait, à ses yeux, tous ceux qui étaient proche de Luffy n'avaient aucune crédibilité. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, une expression confuse sur le visage, avant de laisser sa tête tomber de nouveau sur le sol.

Koala et Kuina échangèrent un regard perdu avant de se retourner vers Ace qui était aux pieds de Sabo, une écharde entre les doigts.

« **Ce con avait vraiment une épine dans le pied.** »


	3. Chapter 3

Kuina regarda, perplexe, Koala accroupie devant Sabo et elle, en train d'attacher leurs chevilles entre elles. La brunette se releva après s'être assurée que le lien ne céderait pas et leur lança un sourire satisfait.

« **Vous devez gagner, d'accord ? J'ai parié un restaurant avec Nojiko et je suis fauchée, alors pas question de perdre** , insista-t-elle avant de quitter la piste de course pour rejoindre les spectateurs, un peu plus loin. »

Sabo et Kuina s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Entre leurs jambes attachées, la blessure de Kuina qui peinait à guérir parce qu'elle refusait de rester en place et leur coordination qui était inexistante, il était certain que Koala allait carrément devoir mettre la main au porte-feuille la prochaine fois qu'elle organiserait un rencard avec sa petite-amie.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en place sur la ligne de départ pour la course d'obstacles avec peu d'entrain. Ils savaient très bien que tous les élèves du lycée allaient les regarder se rétamer en essayant de passer les obstacles qui avaient été aménagés sur la piste de course, c'était la honte assurée... Avec la catastrophe de la pièce de théâtre un mois plus tôt, cela n'allait pas aider leur pauvre dignité qui était au plus bas...

Sabo passa un bras autour des épaules de Kuina et elle passa le sien autour de sa taille.

« **On commence par nos jambes qui sont attachées et on essaie de garder le même rythme, d'accord ?** dit-elle et Sabo acquiesça. »

Ils pouvaient au moins essayer de préparer une stratégie, même si elle risquait de tomber à l'eau.

Le signal retentit et ils se mirent à courir à un rythme plus ou moins régulier. Ils perdaient de temps en temps l'équilibre, mais ils s'en sortaient mieux que prévu. Les autres participants étaient derrière eux et ils s'approchaient du premier obstacle, une haie. Kuina se rendit compte que jamais ils n'arriveraient à sauter au-dessus. Ils arrivaient à peine à courir ensemble, à quoi les organisateurs pensaient-ils ?!

A sa plus grande surprise, Sabo s'arrêta net devant la barre en fer, sans la prévenir, et s'il n'avait pas passé son bras autour de ses épaules elle se serait probablement étalée par terre de tout son long.

« **Personne n'a dit qu'on devait respecter les obstacles** , déclara Sabo.

\- **Quoi ?** »

Le blond la regarda une seconde avant d'attraper la barre de fer et de la jeter derrière eux. Kuina regarda un duo se prendre leur obstacle et tomber. Elle se retourna et recommença à courir. Si personne ne les disqualifiait c'était qu'ils avaient bien le droit de mettre des gens à terre.

Cette course d'obstacles était en fait bien pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ils continuèrent leur course, quittant la piste pour se retrouver dans l'herbe et essayer d'éviter les trous creusés pour les gêner (un coup à se casser une cheville, ces foutus trous). De peur de se blesser de nouveau, Kuina ralentit considérablement et le duo derrière eux commença à les rattraper. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et vit avec horreur Zoro qui portait littéralement Usopp pour aller plus vite. Elle aurait bien hurlé à la triche, mais elle préféra reporter son attention sur les trous à ses pieds (et puis les cris de terreur d'Usopp étaient suffisants, elle n'allait pas en rajouter une couche). Avec un peu de chance il tomberait et s’assommerait comme l'idiot qu'elle était, pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait jamais cru au karma, mais elle commença à réfléchir à la possibilité que toute la mauvaise chance du monde s'abatte sur elle à ce moment précis.

A l'instant où elle espéra que Zoro tombe, ce fut Sabo qui trébucha, l'entraînant avec elle. Il réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre, ne tombant pas tout à fait et il parvint à la retenir. Finalement, après avoir fait plusieurs pas en manquant de s'étaler et avoir tellement dérivé qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant à côté du grillage bordant le terrain, Kuina réussit à s'arrêter lorsque son dos se retrouva subitement contre ce grillage.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement que Sabo lui rentra presque dedans, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il attrapa le grillage, sa main à côté du visage de Kuina. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en remarquant leur proximité. Sabo haletait légèrement, les joues rouges et quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Elle se retint de déglutir, sachant très bien que ce serait bien trop bruyant et que le silence les entourant ne l'aiderait pas à se cacher, et fixa avec insistance les yeux du garçon, refusant de laisser son regard descendre sur ses lèvres.

« **Je parie un resto qu'ils s'embrassent.** »

La voix de Nojiko derrière eux les fit sursauter et Kuina n'osa même pas se retourner pour fusiller du regard son amie. Sabo, lui, ne se gêna pas pour le faire et elle préféra regarder par-dessus son épaule, légèrement déçue lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une équipe passait déjà la ligne d'arrivée. Cependant sa déception fut vite remplacée par une terreur grandissante en voyant Zoro et Usopp se diriger droit vers eux, peinant aussi à garder leur équilibre.

« **Attention–** » Kuina n'eut même pas eu le temps de prévenir Sabo que les deux garçons s’écrasèrent violemment contre le dos du blond qui ne put empêcher le choc entre son visage et celui de Kuina. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un hurlement de douleur et se laissèrent tomber au sol, se tenant tous les deux le nez.

Tout le monde les regarda gémir et Ace se tourna vers Nojiko.

« **Ça compte comme un baiser, non ? Je pense que tu gagnes le resto.** »

Koala soupira lorsque Nojiko lâcha un cri victorieux.

« **C'était le kabedon le plus agressif que j'ai jamais vu et en plus il m'a fait perdre un resto...** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
